Benutzer:Chainpaw/Über Mich
Über Mich Ich bin ein 14 jähriges Mädchen, das auf ein Gymnasium geht. Ich bin vor etwa einem Jahr zum Warrior Cats - Fan geworden da es mir schon soviele empfohlen haben und ich endlich mich dazu bewegen konnte es zu lesen.Jetzt ist es mein absolutes Lieblingsbuch zusammen mit Die Tribute von Panem :D.Wenn ich mal nicht die ganze Zeit Hausaufgaben machen muss oder für Arbeiten lernen muss, verschlinge ich die Bücher. Mein Lieblingsfilm ist wie man vielleicht schließen kann Die Tribute von Panem, genauso wie Mit dir an meiner Seite und Transformers.Meine Lieblingsserien sind How i met your mother, Two an a half men, The big bang theory und Scrubs. Ich liebe ausergewöhnliche Spitznamen, hasse es aber wenn man mir nach macht -.-, was aber einfach noch zu oft vorkommt. Ich liebe vorallem die Musik von Rihanna, Jason Derulo und Usher. Mein Lieblingsverein ist Bayern München *-* <3333333333333333333 CL- Sieger. Mia San Mia. Ich liebe es *-*. Da ist das Ding!! TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPLE *________* <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 Mein Vorbild: '''Manuel Neuer <3; Oliver Kahn <3; Hans-Jörg Butt <3 Ich spiele gerne Zelda, Pokemon und Final-Fantasy :3 Mein Siggi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqkJjmdeKBw Gronkh ist ein stinkender Penner, der beatboxed?? Oo Nein! Doch?! xD 7:17... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzMHad8YJ7E Ich gucke so gerne Harveys ne..ehm Chaos auf deponia? Harveys... neue Augen? 14:26 ich glaube Poki mag Gronkh^^ '''500 Bearbeitungen *-* ''09.03.2013'' 600 Bearbeitungen '':3'' 14.03.2013 700 Bearbeitungen '':D'' 25.03.2013 800 Bearbeitungen ''':/ ''30.03.2013 ''Warum kann ich mich darüber nicht freuen? ;( '''900 Bearbeitungen ''^^ 12.04.2012 Whoop Whoop '''1.000 Bearbeitungen '*___* *sabber* 14.04.2013 1.100 Bearbeitungen ''xD 21.04.2013 Ohman, da hat man 1.100 Bearbeitungen geschafft und checkt es noch nicht einmal. '''1.200 Bearbeitungen' :P 30.04.2013 '' '''1.300 Bearbeitungen '^~^ 01.05.2013 1.400 Bearbeitungen *+* 04.05.2013 1.500 Bearbeitungen ''*r* 05.05.2013'' 1.600 Bearbeitungen '':'D 08.05.2013'' 1.700 Bearbeitungen ''*p* 11.05.2013 An meinem Geburtstag*-*'' 1.800 Bearbeitungen ''*l* 15.05.2013'' 1.900 Bearbeitungen 'o' 17.05.2013 2.000 Bearbeitungen ''°-° 18.05.2013 Ohman... solangsam gehen mir die smiley aus ._.'' 2.100 Bearbeitungen '':u 20.05.2013'' 2.200 Bearbeitungen '':ü 22.05.2013'' 2.300 Bearbeitungen '':v 26.05.2013'' 2.400 Bearbeitungen *,* 31.05.2013 2.500 Bearbeitungen ''"~" 07.06.2013'' 2.600 Bearbeitungen ''"."'' 13.06.2013 2.700 Bearbeitungen 'u' 16.06.2013 Meine Wikis Meine jetzigen Pojekte *Warrior Cats-Wikia - http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com (normaler User) - Hier gibt es meistens etwas zutun. *FC Bayern München-Wikia - http://de.fc-bayern-muenchen.wikia.com (Gründer) - Muss noch aufgebaut werden. *Minecraft-Wikia - http://de.minecraft.wikia.com (normaler User) - Noch viel zu tun. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ *Erfindungs-Wikia - http://de.erfindungs.wikia.com (Admin, Chat-Mod) *Dork Diaries-Wikia - http://de.dorkdiaries.wikia.com (Gründer) *Kitty-Wikia - http://de.kitty.wikia.com/wiki/Kitty_Wiki (normaler User) *Zelda-Wikia - http://de.zelda.wikia.com (normaler User) *WaCa-erfindungs-Wikia - http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com (normaler User) Bei Problemen *Community-Wikia - http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki (normaler User) My Friends <3 Falls ihr hier nicht drinsteht, könnt ihr gerne auf meine Disk schreiben ;). Werde es dann natürlich nachtragen^^. Normal - Bekannte Kursiv - ''Freunde '''Fett - gute Freunde' Fett und Krusiv - Aller beste Freunde Fett, Kursiv und Unterstrichen - Überlebenswichtige *-* Freunde Was ich bin #Ein Süßwarenherrsteller, vorallem von Schokolade und Kaugummi. Ich bin in den Niederlanden, Finnland und Schweden Marktführer im Kaugummi-, Pastillen and Süßwarenmark und gehöre in Italien, Frankreich, Belgien, Deutschland, Dänemark, Norwegen, dem Vereinigten Königreich und Polen jeweils zu den größten Unternehmen in diesen Bereichen. Auf dem Schokoladensektor habe ich sogar in Finnland und im Süßstoffmarkt in Italien bedeutende Marktanteile(Ich hoffe mal, dass das gut ist). #Ein Album #Eine Firma für was weiß ich #Eine Maßeinheit in der Länge,die Kettenlänge (hört sich doch cool an :D) Testwörter :D *tstet - Nur noch *taxifahrerbetzelkragenhummerseitegabels - nicht mehr, doch ich mag das Wort :D und es darf nicht in vergessenheit geraten! Zitate Sprüche *''I Put My Heart Into A Cage Of My Frozen Tears, So That Nobody Can Hurt It Anymore...'' *''Without Tears The Soul Haven´t Got A Rainbow.'' *''That Are Tears That Say To You That I Cant Go On Anymore. Tears That Say I Don´t Want Anymore. Tears That Say Goodbye. But Look... TheTears Say : I Need You!'' *''There Is A Reason That We Cant Forget Painful Reminder. They Help Us That We Don´t Do Mistake That We Have Made In Our Life Again And Again.'' *''Thank You That You Have Broken My Heart. Now I Know That I Have One.'' *''Say A Person As Often As You Can, That You Loved Him. Because The Day Will Come Where It Is Too Late...'' *''Eyeless Because My Tears Washed My Eyes Away...'' *''Manchmal ist es schwere loszulassen, doch es kommt der Tag, andem dir so viel bewusst wird, dass du dich fragst, wie du nur solange daran festhalten konntest.'' *''Es wird der Tag kommen, an dem alles besser wird, doch davor muss ein harter Weg auf sich genommen werden.'' *''Mir ist egal, was andere über mich denken und ich werde mich wegen anderen nicht ändern. Ich bin wundervoll.'' *''Auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick wundervoll aussieht, kann es sich beim zweiten Blick ändern.'' *''Fallen ist schwer, doch besser als auf einem harten Boden aufzuschlagen.'' *''Starke Mädchen stehen auf, nachdem sie am Boden sind, schwache Mädchen schubsen andere Mädchen zu Boden.'' *''Er in harten Zeiten zeigt sich, wer deine wahren Freunde sind.'' Gründe zu gehen Hier werde ich jetzt Gründe aufzählen, die mich zum Gehen bewegen können. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht mehr werden, da es jetzt sowieso schon genug sind ._. SIe können auch zeigen, dass ihr mir Gründe gibt und man kann nicht mehr sagen, dass ich keinen Grund hätte. #Ignorieren #Nachmachen #Prahlen #bestimmter User #Namensänderung -.- #Freunde verlieren/wegenommen #Werde von sogenannten "Freunden" vergessen und die wissen noch nicht mal, dass wir Freunde sind. Hallo??! #Aus einem Grund, den ich hier jetzt nicht erwähnen will #Wegen zwei sogenanntetn "besten Freunden" so belogen und hinter gangen... #Dieser Hass o.e #Er wird immer größer o.e #Verletzt, missachtet, gehasst, getreten, geschlagen, betrogen, verarscht... #Der ganze Chat zerfällt #Noch ein weitere anonyme Grund #Es wird immer schlimmer #*seufz* #Könnt ihr es mir nicht direkt sagen? #... #Wow, ihr gebt mir schon 19 Gründe, warum ich gehen sollte.... und es werden bestimmt auch nocht mehr. #Warum... Warum bin ich überhaupt noch hier? #o.e... wie... wieso ich #Ich habe es eigentlich schon gewusst... Doch, dass es wahr wird... enttäuschend... sehr sehr entäuschend #Wow der 14 Grund zu einem Überthema o.e #und da ist schon der 15... #-.- #Schmerz, verachtung, trauer